Hidden Flames
by Determined Artist
Summary: An AU that takes place after season four. Years after a tragedy, a girl's is attacked. One of Ninjago's remaining heroes finds her, but things get weird when the finds out she has more of a history with all of them then what was first thought.
1. Chapter 1

In a dark void a twelve year-old girl walked. She knew she had to look for someone, but didn't know nor why, just that a feeling deep inside telling that it was important.

Just then, a red light lit up in distance. It burned bright. Curious, the girl walked over but all of then the light turned into flames that shot towards her. She flinched, expecting contact. Her eyes shot open. She found herself in her room, panting panting.

Groaning, she got up and gotten up and felt a something cold and wet fell off her head. A washcloth. She must have gotten a fever again. She sighed and gotten ready.

After the girl finished she head down stairs, but as she smelled fried beacon and eggs she stopped. The girl stood in place for a bit before a hand placed itself on her blonde-straight hair. Her blue eyes turned, to see her dad behind her.

"Don't worry, Zoey." He said with a smile. "It's just heat from the stove. You mustten let your fear keep you from thing you have to do."

She grunted and brushed her father's hand of before mumbling "Yeah." while beaking eye-contact.

Just as Zoey was about to head farther down, but the voice of her mother's voice beaten her. "Come down down Honey? Your beakfest is done."

Zoey watched as her father existed the hallway still keeping the bean on his face. She then went to the edge of the entrance to of the kicthten and her head out a little.

"Come on Zoey?" Her mother said standing at the kicthen table.

Zoey paused a tad, looking side to side before she crept to the table and taking a seat.

"I've made your favorite eggs and beacon." Her stated as she placed the plate in front of her.

"Ah, thanks mom." She dug in.

"Good to see that your appetite's back Honey. You had your father and I worried when you went into another fever spells. You kept muttering something in your sleep."

Zoey stopped.

"We couldn't quite making it out."

She then gained bemused look.

Just then, her father spoke up and asked "Hey, since you're feeling better could you help your farther and getting some more paint from Giuseppe?"

She groaned. Not him again.

"I know you don't like the food Giusppe gives you dear, but he's only looking out for you."

More like poison her. She was about to talked back, but ceased.

"Please, Zoe-Zoe. The mayor needs the order." Her father begged.

"Oh my," Her mother interrupted with a concern tone. "For what, honey?" She asked.

"Don't know," Her farther answerd. "but I hear there's something big coming up. Something about a goblin army."

Zoey thought about just saying no despite her dad's pleading, but then she heard a voice of an old man saying to _"never_ put-off _until tomorrow what could be done today."_

She sighed to herself, somehow knowing the voice spoke the truth. To her dismay, she answered "Fine. I 'll do it."

"You'll will? Ha ha, thanks Zoe-Zoe!" Her father said gaining a big grin. ""You're doing our family business good!"

She knew she wasn't going to like this.

Meanwhile, at the Destiny's Bounty, alarm sounds went off.

"What is it?" Cole asked Nya as he ran into control room where the samurai had Zane and Jay the communication screen.

"It's our old pals the shadow goblins. " Nya answered. "It looks like they're head towards Saturn Village."

 _"Wow, isn't that the place where_ _we lost_ _Kai?"_ Jay asked.

At that moment Cole picked up on Nya's face shifted to a sadden and tried expersion as she hung her head.

"Jay?" Cole questioned in a disbelief and anoyed tone.

 _"Oops, sorry Nya. Guess been a long time?"_

"Nah, It's alright." The Samurai sighed. "Can't believe it has been twelve years already. Guess, time flies when you're saving all of Ninjago,."

"Kai would have been proud of Nya." Cole reassured her. "We all are."

"Really?" The young woman questioned. "Wow thanks."

 _"Hey-hey, don't go steeling my girlfriend again, Cole?"_ Jay asked though you can hear a hint of annoyance in his voice. "She my girl."

"Ha ha, don't worry Zaptrap. I 'am not going to make that mistake, again-no thank you."

"My boyfriend." Nya muttered in a sarcastic tone.

" _Enough talk? How let's get to Saturn village?"_

 _"By my calculations, it would take you and I two days to arrive, Jay. "_ Zane added in.

 _"_ Cole's going to have to go alone. We're the closist to them. He'll be there in no time. I'll stay on ship." Nya infromed before turning to Cole. "Ready, big guy?"

"You bet. But are you goning to okay?"

"Yeah. I may not be a ninja, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Back with Zoey, she made it too Giuseppe's back door. She could feel her stomach clenching. The girl sighed before walking in.

"Oh, hi Zoey." An old paint covered man greeted her from one of the room's entrance. "I heard what happened to you last night. Over done it again, right?"

"Yeah. I was helping out my dad move some clay, when I collapsed." She said as she sat herself at the table in the middle of the room.

"You really need to take it easy there? Your parents almost lost you once."

"Yeah, I know, that fire that went off in that building when I was a baby. My parents already told me it."

"Well then, how about trying out my newest creation, Tuna Salad Surprised?"

She sighed again. "If it's alright with you Giuseppe, I'll pass."

"Nonesense, a growing girl needs to eat and with you getting sick all the time, you'll need all the strength you can get."

She sighed once more in defeat after the old man went out of the room. This was feeling like dejevu.

When Giuseppe came back, he brought a bowl, a glass of water, and a spoon. "Now," the old man said as he place the bowl, the glass, and spoon infront of the girl. "Eat up. There's more where that came from.

The Tuna Salad was... different to put it lightly-actually it look like bird poop on the side walk. Zoey look over to the old man then back at the 'food.' With no way out she grabbed the spoon and scooped up some and ate it.

Her face contorted as the taste of sourcream and cantaloupe. Taking alot her will power not to spill the contents out she grabbed the glass of water and drank it to say that was that not enjoyable.

"So, how do you like it?" He questioned with a begging face.

As much as Zoey really wanted to tell Giuseppe the truth with a burning pasionp, the sound of an explosion went off.

"What was that?" The old man questioned.

The two went outside to see smoke in a distance.

The girl couldn't wait. Fearing for parents safety she dashed off.

"Zoey?" Giuseppe called, however it didn't stop her. She kept going.

The girl made it closer to home when she stopped at the sight of of dark demon like ceatrues that apeared as if they came from hell, srounded the area.

"Leave no person?" Commanded one of the demons. It seemed like it was the head-Honcho of the group. "We still need them unfrozen."

All of the sudden, Zoey saw her parents we in view. Carried by two of the hell-spawns.

Zoey gritted her teeth and made a slight growl. She looked around. There got to be something she could do? She spottd and picked up a metal pole.

"This will do." Zoey said to herself before weilding the pole like a sword and charging for the monsters without a second thought.

She swung her wepon, but her target caught it. It then grabbed her arm and tossed it and her to a wall.

"You're pretty fiesty there girl." The target stated as it walked closer to her. "Such a shame we have to stop that."

"Suck her in a black hole!" One of the other demons uttered.

All Zoey could do was glare at the demon as it let out a roar followed by cold breath. The girl flinched as the attack hit. However, it did nothing.

Shock entched on its dark face, the attacker took a few steps back.

Zoey too, was in shock.

Just then, something sounded like it broke off. The girl and the hell creature peered up. Buring debris fallen in the middle of the two.

The girl jumped back before running off.

Just outside of the village, Cole headed towards it in thr form of a gaint lizard- rock dragon. Once there, he shifted to his human form and stated Turing on communicator. "It looks like I 'am too late,the Shadow goblins already came passed here."

"Maybe _not?"_ He head Nya telling him through a comntication device in his ears _"The scanners picked up a few Goblins still hanging around."_

"On it." He stated in confendent voice before turning off the communication device.

Just then, Cole heard something large falling that came from a distance away. He turned back to his dragon form and headed towards the origin of the sound.

Zoey rushed. She struggling to get away. Her pounded and her breathing was rappid as a machine gun. All of the sudden her view bacme blurry and her movements slowed, but kept her rappid breathing. However, she pushed herself farther. At this point, she didn't care, she needed to get away.

As the girl did, she her world gone in it out form reality and to another place that too, was on fire. It felt familiar, but then her body was too hot to continue. Collapsing to the ground, all Zoey could was being helpless a new born animal.

"Found her." She heard a demon calling out.

She passed out, leaving her honestly, like a sitting duck.

"Good work." Said a shadow monster as they head towards the girl.

Just then Cole flown infront of Zoey, using his body as a wall dividing the two. He lunged an attack at the goblins, using a stream of Earth. He then picked the unconscious girl up with his mouth and flown them away.

* * *

 **Author's** **note:** Alright the first chapter is done. It may or may changed because I have some of the other chapters to work out. Hopefully, this chapter will at least entertain you until then.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, the demons arivved in a place's room.

"My, Astroid you're back so soon? Did you complete your task?" A person draped in dark purple-royal like grab asked, sitting causally in a chair, as the shadow goblins walked towards him before stopping, kneeled, and bowed.

"Sir, we did like you asked we capture all the humans in that village."

"Good, things should go more smoothly now."

"But.."

"Huh?" The person raised an eyebrow at the long paused.

"We didn't catch this girl... Despite being young, she somehow found a way prevented us from grabbing her."

An intrigued face was ecthed on the person's face.

"There was nothing wewcould do. One of the Ninjas gotten away with her... I ''m sorry. Sir."

"Don't be Astroid?" The purple clad guy got up started to walk away. "Even I couldn't forsee this"

"What do you want us to do about the girl?"

He stopped. "Let's have our pet kill her? If what you said is true it might better to take care of her before she becomes a problem."

"Understood sir."

The person walked off. "Good now if you would excuses me? I got an important checker match with a certain captain."

At the same time, Zoey found herself in a black void again, repeating the process only she gotten closer to see what looked to be a dragon trapped in cage, but couldn't confirm it. The flames shot at once again.

She shot open her eyes, however this time she was on some grass while some guy with black hair and in a black ninja garb, looking down at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a voice that sounded familiar.

"Yeah." She responded as she sat up.

Once Zoey up the the stranger stated "Good, because you running a high fever."

"Wait," She gotten wide-eyed "where's my parents?"

"The Shadow Goblins came too quick. Sorry." He answered in a softer voice as he lowered his head.

"WHAT, YOU LET THEM ESCAPE WITH MY PARENTS?!"

The man's expersion changed to a more serious one. "Look, I don't like it anymore than you. I doing the best I could."

As Zoey stared at the stranger in the face-eye-eye, she couldn't help, but get a feeling that he was telling the truth.. She sighed. "Fine." She said. "Thanks for the help."

The girl soon gotten up and strated to walk off.

Just as she did, the man said "Hold it. Now, where are you going?"

"To find my parents." She replied.

"How do you expect to find them? You don't even know whwwh they tooken you.

"Watch me?"

Just then, the girl ceased. She sighed. She wanted to disobey to this stranger so bad, however she knew he was right.

"Listen? We have a friend that teaches at Wu's School for Great Children, she'll be able to look after you. My team and I will find your parents."

Zoey was about to argue, but then the guy said "before you run off again, remember we're a team."

"Yeah, whatever." She sigh. Not sure, but it felt the most sense.

"Huh? Well okay then. Now, let's get going." The man said as gotten up, but winced and held his side. "Uh-ah!"

"Uh, are going to be okay, that looks like some injury?"

"Yeah. Agh. The shadow goblins took a shot at us before we left. Luckily I gotten out away in time."

Somehow, the guy's endurance didn't surprise her, almost as if she knew that going to be his answer.

"The name's Cole-"

"And for the record there is nothing in this world I 'm affaird of."

"Uh, what?" She questioned, raising an eye-brow.

"I didn't say anything. Anyways, what's your name?"

"Zoey. So how long until we get to this Wu's School?"

"A couple of days. Since my arm's injured it might take longer. I once knew this guy that had a monestry. We could stay there for the night."

"Fine. Let's go?"

As the new group walked through a village, the dejevu kept continuing. For some reason, she was expecting a kid to pop out at any moment, demanding candy or snake warriors reeking havoc on the village.

All of the sudden, she stopped at the sight of a sword at stand in distance, hunging at a stand. Curious for only God knows why, she walked towards it.

"Now, all we need now is-" At that moment, Cole strated to look around for the missing girl. However, it didn't take him long. "Hey don't go woundering around like that, what someone kidnapps you?" She asked the girl.

At that moment, an old walked towards her. "My, aren't you a little young to be interested swords, young lady?" He questioned.

"Huh? Yeah." Zoey replied before looking back at the sword. "I seem to notice that this looks little different. If you don't mine me asking, what materials did you used?"

"Ha, ha," The old man chuckled. "I didn't make it, I bought it. The seller said that it was made out of Sea Stone."

"It's not."

Both Cole and and man looked at the girl with bemused faces.

"I 'am saying that this Lava Stone, Sea Stone has a slightly darker shade. I think whoever told you that was scaming you."

"Huh?" The man uttered before taking closer look at it. "What you know? It is. That's a good eye there miss. Mind telling me, if your parents were Blacksmiths by any chance?" He questioned.

Zoey hung her head. "No, my parents are potters, working with clay and ceramics. I didn't knew I knew that."

Just then, the man peered over to Cole. "Hey sir, how about you take this?" He handed the sword to Cole.

"But-uh-?"

"Take it?" The old man insisted. "Your little sister here, could make some use of it once she gets old enough."

"Uh? Thanks."

After the two started to walk again, Cole said "Don't go woundering off again? Don't want to lose you."

"Agh. I won't go off again."

"Good. Now, we need to some jam. I got a recpie, I ''m working on."

Zoey couldn't help, but feel a tad concrened. For some reason she knew she was in for for something special.

Once they gathered all of cole grocery list, they made thier way out and walked some before coming across stares. It took a bit-actually It took a long time to climb up the steps, but as soon as they were at the middle, Zoey felt getting hot. She struggled to keep herself up.

"Zoey?" Cole called out in concrened as he rushed towards her. "Hey, are you alright?"

However, the girl couldn't respond as went outcold collapsing, but Cole caught in the nick of time.

When she came too, thet girl he fo herself lying on a step with something wet on her forehead with Cole stareing at her again.

"Good your up. You gotten a high fever again. Luckily, I was able to get some water from the monestry."

"Thanks." She as she sat up.

Zoey tried to stand, but Cole was stopped by Cole. "Wo, take it easy you were just sick a second ago."

"I 'am fine. This is normal. For as long as I can remember. I would get fevers one minute, but then I would get better."

"Well, okay then. We got a bit more steps to get to. You're feeling up to it?"

"Yeah."

The two then started to walk again, until they gotten to the top. There, Zoey took a bit to catch her breathing, while Cole walled a tad more farther.

"It's good to see this old place again."

It was at this moment that Zoey went to join Cole. "I 'am going to make us some spicy blue berry spaghetti. Why don't you go play video games in the living room?"

A chill ran up Zoey's back when Cole said that he was cooking. She knew she wasn't going to like whatever the guy had n store. Soon she did as she was asked to. Somehow, she knew where the room and the games were, even knowing how to play and get the high scores.

Having too much fun, she continued until Cole's voice spranged up. "Hey Dinners done. Come and get it."

Zoey paused, gotten up, and walked with the guy. The dinning room where a plates were on table that made as if was for more people.

She sat at one side while Cole sat to the other. The girl look at the plate. The pasta didn't look that bad. Better then Gisuppee's food aside from sudden blue juice that was leaking out of the sauce. Then why did she didn't like it when he said that he was cooking? How bad could it really be? It just stupid spaghetti right?

She looked at Cole who already started to eat. "Good." He stated with a mouth full of food.

Zoey then turned back to her own plate and started eat, however the horrible taste of berries and cayenne pepper filled her mouth. The girl then grab the glass of water next to her and chug down the water.

That was worse then Gisuppee's, how does she find these people?"

"So how was it?" Cole asked.

She just glared at him. Dose he really to her to give him the truth?

Just then, smoke came out of the entrance. Cole rushed into the room. One of pots he was working on caught fire. He took care of it with a fire extinguisher, but then realized that Zoey was nowhere to seen.

As he searched for her, he spotted something under the table. He looked and the girl, cowering.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I ''m... I 'm fine. She replied as her muscles became less tense.

"Sorry, I didn't know that pot would catcth fire."

She sighed.

"The smoke must have gotten to you?"

"I am fine with smoke, it's fire It's fire affaird of."

"Is it because of what happened to your village?"

She sighed again. "I've always been affrad of fires. Not sure, when I gotten it. I've been told that I might have gotten it from when I was baby in my parents old house. My parents workshop chaught on fire. I was in side. Some how I surrived, but there was another person that didn't make."

"I used to be the same too."

Cole saw the girl raised an eyebrow.

He then explained. "Well, not being told that i almost dying in a fire, but you see, I used to be afaird of Dragons. A Teammate of mine would tease me about it. It wasn't until I had to befriended one to save Ninjago, that I gotten over my fears."

"So, how, did you befriend one?"

"I used to have this friend who helped me. He knew a lot about them. Look, don't focus on the fear so much and focus what's important?"

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"Good, now how about you help me clean this up?"

Despite, Zoey's tired sigh, she helped.

After they cleaned and fishied, Cole stated "Finished. Now, that's something to make food on."

"Since we're finished cleaning how about you and I play Ninja Fist fighters three."

"You're on." The girl said confendently. "But wouldn't your arm be in the way?"

"I could handle it."

The two then went to living room played until Zoey got tried collapse on the floor. He then went off and came back a blanket and a pillow.

Just as he did, he heard Zoey muttering "Your cooking sucks, Cole, you shoul really get some new recipes?"

"Hey?" Cole uttered in an offended tone, but didn't stay mad for long. He knew his cooking could use a little more work, but it still was kinda mean. He then put Zoey under the cloth and her head on the pillow, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Yay, gotten a new chapter ready. Hopefully you are entertained by this story so far. There's more chapters to come. On that note;feel free to tell me what think so far? It would help in imporve my work.

Now that's over let get back to the story?

* * *

 _Zoey soon found herself outside with Cole with different suit, but still the trade mark black. They were on_ _top of a_ rock _formation. The ninja seemed to be_ _cowering of something._

 _Just then, she turned her heard, though it wasn't_ _voluntary. A large_ _rock dragon apeard. Despite never seeing one before,_ _it felt like she did seen this one. Actually, this all had a_ _familiar vibe._ _She tried too look around, but couldn't. Her vision switched back to Cole._

 _"Come on_ Cole, _just_ give _him this toad?" A familiar voice asked the black clad guy as she spotted a sleeved arm apeard and the hand holding a big brown toad._

 _"Uh, why don't_ _I_ _just toss it to that thing?" Cole asked in a slight shakey tone._

 _She could feel herself roll her eyes._

 _"He's not going to get to know your scent."_

 _CRASH!_

 _"AHHHH!"_

 _Her vision changed again, but this time it was towards two other guys wearing the same ninja grab as Cole exept one was in white and One in blue and two dragons that were sharing the same color as the ninja in front of them. Both was wearing masks so she couldn't quite a good look at them. The white ninja was petting one of the dragon's nose, while the blue ninja seem to crueled up a bit as stood a tad infornt of a smoke gusier as the blue dragon stared at him._

 _All of the sudden, Zoey's vision switched back to Cole._

 _"Focus on what's important? Where all here for." Said the voice._

 _"O-okay." Cole then walked up in a slight timid fashion and grabbed the toad. He then skittishly walked towards the earth dragon who was appearing to be jumping up and down like a happy puppy._

 _Just the black guy gotten close to the dragon he uttered"G-Good uh, boy."_

 _He tossed the toad up where the dragon caught and ate. Cole then gotten a nose rub from the dragon._

 _At that moment, Zoey could feel herself putting her hands on her hips, while giving off a facetious I can't believe you look._

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ The girl opened her eyes. Boom! Curious about he the strange noises, she gotten walked outside to see the scene of Cole creating and releasing streams of rocks from his hands.

He stopped and took a breathe before noticing her presance.

"Rise and shine. sorry I woke you." The earth ninja said.

"No worries." She uttered and yawned. "What's with all the training? You think we're going to be attacked?"

"Well, you see I was letting out some of my engery. I need to otherwise my body gose stiff."

"Oh." She yawned again. "Sounds like a lot of to keep your powers under control?"

"You bet, that's why I stay in shape."

 _CRASH! At_ that moment, a gust of wind blown towards the two. When the wind past they turned to a smoke cloud on the ground with electric spraks comming out it.

Just then, coughing was heard followed by the image of another man who was wearing the same ninja grab as the guy in the dream, apearing when the cloud dissipated.

"Jay?" Cole called out as he ran to the man's side. " You okay?" He asked

The man in blue replied."Agh, I still couldn't nail that landing!"

"Hang in there, you'll it get some day."

Like Cole this new guy seemed familiar too, but Zoey couldn't place where.

"Wo," The new guys called. "You must Zoey? Hey, I 'm Jay the master of lighting and also the master of modle building, a little bit of cooking a dash of poetry.

 _"Agh, more like the mouth of lighting."_ A voice that sounded like Cole's stated. Tonbe honest he did talk alot.

"Say, you mind telling us why your here?" Cole asked interrupting the chatty ninja.

"Oh, Nya asked me too take Zoey. Yeah, she's was worried that you two wouldn't make it."

Nya? The girl's eyes widden as she heard that being spoken. Something about that denfentliy sounded familiar.

"Fine. Zoey? Jay's going to take you the rest of the way, okay."

"Agh, fine. Hope he's not a bad cook." She muttered.

"Go easy on her Jay?" She-?" Cole was to say more, but the master of lightning , living up to his title was too quick.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah don't worry, I got this. Come on, Zoey?"

"Wait, take this?"

"Wo, Cole, where you got the sword?"

"A guy at the stand gave it to me when Zoey pointed out that he had the worng materials."

"Sweet! She must know as much as Kai!" Jay as he strared at the wepon.

"Uh who's Kai? She questioned.

At that moment, both Cole and Jay lowered heads and gained sadden expersions. Cole spoke up. "Kai... Kai was friend of lost him years back when a building caught on fire and collaspe with him in. He wanted to tell us something, but we had other things to do."

Jay followed up. "I miss Kai!"

Zoey saw the two grive, she couldn't help to feel a little gulity. "Agh, this my fault!" She uttered in an angerd tone as she stomped the ground.

"How is this your fault?" She heard Jay asked.

"Hold on?" Cole intterupted. "Didn't you say that someone died in the same building when you somehow lived?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"What place was that?"

"The Solar's pottery."

"WAIT!" Jay said in an absolute disbelief and shocked tone. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT WE'RE SAVING THE LIFE OF THE BABY THAT KAI SAVED YEARS AGO?"

"Well, she looks to be the right age."

"Agh, so this really is my fault!"

"Look, Kai might have lost his life, but that doesn't mean you have to atone for it."

"Thanks Cole."

After Cole made her feel better, Zoey and the master of lightning (Cole said he'll meet Jay back at some place called destiny's Bounty. Whatever that was?) Place the sword in a holder behind his back and he soon went off.

As the two strolled through a forset, Jay whistling Weekend Whip.

"Agh! How long till we there, Jay?" Zoey whined.

"Not long. Man you're sure impaint, Zoey? You're almost as bad Kai. You're sure you're related?"

"The longer you guys wait, the more danger my parents are in." She said in angerd and slight hurry tone.

"Hey, don't be in such a rush? I ''m sure your parents are alright, they probably just sitting in jail somewhere in Ciar place." Jay explained nonchalantly.

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Uh, who's Ciar?"

"He's Is the leader of the shadow goblins. He escape from an ancient metorite. Anyways,They like to take things slow."

"So why have he've been put back yet?" She asked as the climbed over log.

"They need darkness. That's what they attacked at night. Besides me, Kai was the only one that could beat them."

The girl couldn't help, but still feel responsible. It's because of her that all of this going on.

All of the sudden Zoey step in mud. It was this moment that she decided to change the subject. "Uh, why couldn't you just fly us?" She questioned again as she tried to get most thr mud off of her shoe.

"Agh, it's way too dangerous!"

The girl gave a bemused look.

"Cole could only carry you because he's the master earth! I can't, because I turn into eletric dragon! Electricty fries people.

That's why? Now she sees why they send Cole to her village.

The two didn't asked anymore questions after that. As Zoey continued to follow her companion, however did gacg a frustrated

Just then, the duo found themselves at a river's edge Jay walked across the rocks that lead to the otherside, but he didn't hear the foots step of his compaionl. He turned to see Zoey clinging to edge of a tree, looking at the water with frightened eyes.

"Agh, don't tell me, you're also afraid of water too?"

The girl didn't say anything, but the master of lightning what Zoey's answer would be. She very much a mini Kai.

"Don't worry, Zoey? I'll catch you." He said. Hopefully that will be enough to get her over.

Something must have changed with the girl. She gotten closer to him. what Cole told him on communication device, she had a bad fear of fire, but seeing her pushing herself forward at a steady speed was supprising. However, her foot slipped. She tombled back. However, Jay rushed to her side and caught her. "Wo, take it easy there, Zoey? We don't need you getting hurt. Are you okay?"

After she nodded.

Despite not looking her in he eye he could feel that she was still a little shaken, but deciced that would subside. It did. In no time the two travaled farther.

Just then, a few Shadow Goblins spranged from the bushes from the side."

"Stand back, Zoey?" Jay commanded as he gotten into a defensive stance, getting out his nunucks and swinging them. He couldn't tell if the girl was going to obey his commans, but he couldn't look back now. This was bad.

One the Goblins attacked him, swinging its arm, sending him flying back. He could feel himself sandwiching the between himself and queit possibly a tree. "Ow. Sorry Zoey." He said. "You're alright?"

The girl gave a familiar sounding grunt.

She was okay, but before he could say more the Goblins charged for them. Jay dodged. As he stared the enemy down, he summon lightning from his hands, and lunged his own attack, it was blocked at the last second by a fire ball. It created resadue that set a tree and the forest on fire. "Agh, what the?"

Another fire ball was shrucked. It landed on his chest sending to the ground. He let a cry and try to hold the injury, but the pain was too much.

He was helpless as a sitting duck. All he could do was watched. At the moment a hand grabbed his thoart and hoist him in the air. He could see that this enemy wasn't a goblin, but a human, draped in dark clothing and amor.

"Say, hi to Kai for me?" The guy said. It was this moment that the grip became tighter. Jay tried to shock his foe's, however the dissapating oxagen was making it hard for him to create even a spark.

Just then, he heard a clank and felt himself land on the ground. After he cleared his air way a bit, he battle trough the pain and sat up. He saw Zoey weilding the sword that Cole gave to him. She attacked the stranger-swinging the sword right and left. Despite the enemy blocking the attacks, it still looked like she has been doing sword play. It almost mirrored Kai's attacks. Each full rage, yet pashion.

Jay couldn't believe his eyes. However, the girl fell only being save the sword she jabbed into the ground. The foe soon conjured a fire ball from his hand. "ZOEY!" Jay called. He struggled to get up to help the girl, but couldn't. The pain shackled him. He no choice, but to get back down and watched.

He watched in frustration and sadness that he couldn't do anything to help his companion. Just then, a white ball went for the enemy, but the foe goten out the way. The ball hit the tree putting out the flames abit.

It was at that moment, that Jay saw the girl collapsed.

"Zoey!"

The foe was about to make another attack, however a familiar rock dragon gotten in between the girl and thier enemy. ''Cole!" He called out, happy to see his friend.

Just then, a dragon that looked like a mixed between an angel winged-white husky and a glacier apeared. "Ah, Zane!"

Cole and Zane surround the guy.

The foe soon left shouting "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Man, glad too see you guys!" He said in a genuine voice.

"At least we know we were needed." Cole said as he and Zane reverted back to their humanoid forms. "You okay?"

"Agh, I ''ve been hit by a fire ball. Aw, how's Zoey?"

It didn't take long for the Master Of Lightning to get answer. My sensors says that her interal body temperature is at hunderd-three point one.

"We have to Cool her down." Jay stated.

Cole soon asked "You th you could carry her, Zane?"

"My body should act as compress until we get to the bounty. With the ability to make Icicles I could carry her while preventing the illness to get higher."

"Good. It looks like your flying with me Jay?" Cole stated.


End file.
